


Stalemate

by CrimsonDruid



Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDruid/pseuds/CrimsonDruid
Summary: His mother didn't love him.
Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003146
Kudos: 10





	Stalemate

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really old. I wasn't even going to post it but we just got a new Corrin alt and I will take that as a sign.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem and any characters from said game.

She didn't love him.

It was a childish doubt at first. "Every mother loves her child." his maid used to say. Then she would pat his head and he would try to remember the last time his mother showed him any affection. She never did unless he did something pleased his father-something that would increase her chances of becoming the Queen-and even then it wasn't genuine.

It wasn't until her death that he would realize it was a fact.

His mother didn't love him.

But he didn't love her either.

He didn't gain or lose anything.

So it should be fine right?

But it wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just name the fic after only one sentence with a vague connection? Yes, I did.  
> English is not my native language so please correct me if you find any grammar mistakes.


End file.
